1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement of the supporting and guiding construction of a caliper and friction pad in a disc brake which is employed mainly for two-wheeled vehicle such as a motor cycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional types of disc brakes, it is necessary to remove the caliper in order to replace the friction pads for new ones. However, the removal of the friction pads adversely affects the piping which connects the hydraulic pressure cylinder of the caliper and the master cylinder. Furthermore, the supporting member of the caliper, which supports the friction pads, is protruded towards the brake disc. Accordingly, it is necessary to increase the length of the guide section of the supporting member provided for the inner friction pad provided on the side of the hydraulic pressure cylinder as much as the amount of effective wear of the outer friction pad which is provided on the side of the brake disc which is opposite to the side where the hydraulic pressure cylinder is provided. In addition, the inner friction pad is relatively thick, which increases the weight of the disc brake.